1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Markets for various electronic appliances, such as mobile phones, game consoles, portable multimedia players (PMP), mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, smartphones, smart pads, electronic book terminals, flexible tablet computers, and wearable medical equipment have remarkably grown due to the technological developments in wireless Internet and other communication technologies.
Among these devices, mobile computers are compact and easy to carry and, thus, are widely used for work or personal purposes at fixed locations or when traveling. To this end, mobile computers may include a battery pack as a power supply device. A battery pack may include a plurality of unit batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged in order to provide sufficient power output.
As the market for mobile electronic appliances is expanding, various types of mobile electronic appliances are provided according to users' needs. Thus, requirements for battery packs suitable for the many types of mobile electronic appliances have also increased. In particular, as users have become interested in curved mobile electronic appliances, demand for curved battery packs has increased.